


The Justice League

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswap, Things will be dark, everyone is genderswapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the the Mutliverse there is a world where our heroes and villians are of another gender. We take a look into that world, and see what transpires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Batwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Earth 11 in DC comics but with my friend Jess and I's own spin on things.

A cold night in Gotham, nothing surprising to the citizens who brave the harsh weather on a daily basis. The lights of the city illuminated the streets for the people walking by, all heading to their own destinations and journeys. A movie theaters doors open to release a crowd of people leaving, a family of four exiting with their own individual thoughts on the movie they had just seen, the two daughters putting a reenactment  of a action scene. The playing brought smiles to the parents faces, happy to see their girls enjoy themselves. It seemed like a scene from a happy movie, but as it would turn out, this would be anything but happy. The family took a turn down a incredibly dark alleyway, figuring they could make it down it as a shortcut to get to their driver that was waiting. What was waiting for them however was not the driver they were seeking, a man with a gun drawn out came into view. The daughters had no time to react as it went off, two bright flashes of light erupted. Like a camera flash, moments of horror drawn out for the girls as they watched their parents fall to the ground. The youngest instantly dropped down to hold onto her parents while the oldest looked at the shooter, frozen in place as the man started sobbing, horrified at what he saw. The youngest daughter did not see this but the oldest did. She saw the man put the gun to his own head and another flash of light erupted, what caught the oldest daughters eyes was a police badge on the now dead mans chest. A man of law....Neither daughter could be sure what happened next, everything was a blur as they were whisked off to a police station. Questions were asked and answered as best as the two traumatized girls could do. One woman cop, A Jamie Gordon had given the youngest daughter her own coat to wrap around her. Comforting her in a time of need. The oldest just gave a blank stare, the thousand yard stare...no one could tell what was in those eyes. Maybe nothing...maybe something broken...no one ever knows..not even the girl herself knew..or maybe she did...which would make it all the more terrifying..Years later when both girls became adults, they went off on their own paths, one sister was never heard of again. While the other went across the world, trying to find a purpose, a path to follow. She went and trained. Trained her body, pushing it near the very breaking point, never stopping, never wavering, always pushing herself to the limit. Her mind was trained as well, focusing her mind and will to her goals, like a muscle she trained it every day without break. Always pushing her mind and body, making herself stronger, building a mental armor around the little girl who lost everything that dreaded night. Soon the girl became a woman, a fighter and a warrior. She returned home, a changed person. One with a goal, a goal to prevent the thing that happened to her from happening to anyone else. To protect Gotham from the pain she felt, to punish the guilty and make certain justice is served. She became a watchful protector, a guardian in the night, she became Batwoman.Batwoman stood perched on a stone gargoyle, keeping a eye on the city streets, watching the riff raff muddle about. Nothing tonight so far, good. That meant that her never ending assault on the criminals have been successful, they were being cautious. A good start. She stood up, her cape flowing out behind her from the gentle breeze running by. She tapped her wrist, signaling the Batmobile to drive out and park right below her current position. Leaping off the gargoyle and falling down to the car below, she did without thought, it was all fluid. All muscle memory, a natural feeling to her. Once she landed in the car, the roof sealed up and she drove off. Heading on for more patrols. "Madame Brianna." Came the voice of her butler Alfred, the faithful servant who helped her on the path she took. "Yes Alfred?" She replied, making a turn down a corner. "It would seem that Mrs. Freeze is currently in a stand off with the GCPD, at the Kord Laboratories."Freeze...a tragic person in Brianna's opinion. "I'm on my way." She shifted the gears and she pressed her foot into the gas, firing off the afterburner as the Batmobile roared over to Kord Labs.Freeze sighed as she readied the freeze gun, she never wanted a life like this, all she wanted was to save the man she loved, and live her life as a cryogenist. Not a criminal...but she would do anything for him..whatever the cost. She moved away from her cover, firing a blast of ice at two incoming GCPD Officers, freezing them where they stood. "Stand back!" She called out. "I will freeze you all unless you back away!" She wasn't bluffing. She advanced on the cop cars lined up, firing again to create a wall to shield herself from them. However she stopped when she heard a all too familiar sound. "Batwoman...."  She stepped back, seeing the Dark Knight appear in her car, screeching to a halt as the vigilante shot out of the vehicle and she glided down to Freeze, dropping down right in front of her. "Victoria. Stop this. There are better ways of handling this." "You're wrong Batwoman! I have no other choice! You have no idea what it feels like! And you won't keep me from him. EVER!" She roared, firing the gun at her, Batwoman rolled off to the side to avoid the blast. She was nimble and fast, her advantage over Freeze and her cryo suit. She reached into her belt and three batarangs flew out, striking the knee gears in her suit, this made the criminal fall down to a knee. Batwoman took advantage of this and she ran straight at her, leaping upon her and firing the grapple at her gun, shooting the other end of the cable to the wall behind them, making the weapon fly off and out of Victoria's hand. Then Batwoman grabbed her now empty gun hand, pulling it a pin behind her back, a bat shaped device was then stuck onto the other woman's back, a EMP. It shut down all the suits systems except the temperature control, knowing the woman needed sub zero temperatures to survive. With the suit disabled the heavy weight brought the woman down, making her fall flat on her stomach. "No!" She screamed, struggling against the weight of the suit but to no avail. She was beaten. "I'm sorry Victoria, but this is not the way." Batwoman then left her to the police, heading off to continue her crusade of justice.A week after Victoria's capture and imprisonment in Bedlam Asylum, a man came to her cell, pulling out a chair and sitting down. For the purpose of privacy all cameras and listening devices were turned off. Strict code of patient confidentiality. "Well well Victoria...." Dr. Henry Quinzel opened up a notebook and he placed it on his lap. "The Owl is not pleased." "When is the Owl ever pleased?" Victoria asked, sitting up on the excuse for a bed in the specialized cold cell. "You already took my husband from me, what more do you want from me?" Quinzel just smirked. "Results Victoria, that's what we want. Results now sit there and be a good little dog. Otherwise you know what will happen to your hubby. Owl gets tired with failures." He began making notes on her behavior, maintaining his cover on being the Therapist to the patients. Victoria clenched her fists. "If you hurt him I swear-" "Then do your job. When your out, make sure you don't get caught. Now.." He adjusted his glasses. "Lets talk about your childhood."


	2. The Flash

A story most have heard, a story even you have heard. But not in this way. In this one it is a girl who lost her father, in something she could not explain, a story no matter who the young girl told, no one would believe. Try as she did..no one listened. So she grew up without a father, or a mother. Her mother was believed to be the one who did the crime, she went to prison. Years and years passed, the young girl becoming a woman who tried again and again to prove her mothers innocence...and failed time and time again. Then for the second time in her life, tragedy struck. A prison riot had broken out, lives were lost...including the woman's mother. She once again mourned, she grieved, and she moved on as best she could. Trying to move on with her life, a life that would soon become much different. As said before, you may have already heard this story. The Central City Bank Vault door shattered under the pressure of the cold, from the cold misty air filling the room, out came three people. Three people who were known as the Rouges. Criminals, thieves equipped with highly advanced weapons. Lenore Snart, better known as Captain Cold walked in, heading for a stack of cash on the table. "We have 4 minutes before first responders get here. Grab everything from the stacks. Nothing with purple bands, those are jerry rigged." Her brother Lionel Snart, or as she went better known as Golden Glider, kept watch while Michelle Rory or Heatwave helped Lenore pack up the cash into the duffle bags they brought with them. "Hell of a payday!" Rory laughed, enjoying the thrill of the job. This prompted a eye roll from both Snarts as they did their respective jobs. Two minutes later the trio began to exit the Bank, only to see a certain speedster waiting for them. "Robbing Banks again Snart? I thought you had higher tastes." Lenore smirked. "Well sometimes a paycheck is a paycheck." She brought up her Cold gun and fired a blast, only for the Flash to dash away in a streak of red. "Get him!" She called out and her partners opened fire, keeping Flash on her toes as they turned around and kept themselves back to back. Gold, blue, and red pillars of light flashed around the entrance of the Bank, as the Rogues squared off with their sworn rival. Fighting tooth and nail to prevent their capture. But however that was not the case, the Flash hand spun around them in circles, charging up a bolt of speed lightening, throwing it at the trios guns, the metal parts in them acted as conductors, forcing them to drop their weapons. This left them open to the Flash to quickly cuff their hands behind their backs. "Well looks like History repeats itself Lenore." Flash said as she held onto Snart. Lenore looked back at her and she blew her a kiss. "If you really wanted to put cuffs on me Flash, you could have bought me a drink first."After the trio of Rogues were taken in by the police and their weapons disassembled, Flash was off, speeding away till a all too familiar light caught her eye. "Thawne.." She narrowed her eyes and she ran towards the light, finding the other speedster waiting for her. "Hello Berri, been a while hasn't it?" The Reverse Flash smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "So you moved onto to stalking now Thawne? And I thought you couldn't get any creepier." Berri clenched her fists, never taking her eyes off her. She could never play around with her, no...he can't take chances. "I call it silently observing. Like watching a bird. Trying to see what I ever saw in you, what anyone sees in you.." Thawne walked up to Berri, no fear or any sense of hesitation. "And now...I am just going to ruin you. Break your ego. And-" She was interrupted by a red fist striking her jaw, this made Thawne wipe the blood off her lip. "Fine then." She dashed into her, red clashing with yellow. To the normal people they would be seeing a light show, but in there it was a battle. A cruel one as blow met blow, kick to kick, the speedsters running off all across Central City as they did battle. Some would say the ultimate battle between good and evil, the light and the dark. Berri overtook Thawne as they raced down the empty street, getting ahead of her. She roared out as she let out a series of fast punches into Thawnes torso, anger for all the other speedster had done, the hell she was put through by this woman. It would end, she will get justice for the crimes she committed. Berri then slammed her own head into Thawnes face, dazing the yellow clad woman as Berri ran off. Some would assume she was running, but most know this is not the case. Berri came back, running to her full limit, pushing herself as she went at Thawne with full force, striking her with the dubbed 'super sonic' punch, the blow connected with Thawnes chest. The battle ended with the evil speedster falling onto the ground, knocked out cold from the blow. It was over...now Berri can rest easier, knowing the other speedster will answer for her crimes. "Whew...." She needed a shower now, all sweaty. Well first things first. She picked up Thawne and she went off. For people with such powers as Thawne does, there was only one place to take her. Bell Reeve, prison for all meta humans with powers and those that are too dangerous to keep in normal prisons. Eobara Thawne counted the seconds of her time, her only pass time as the inhibitor collar suppressed her powers. Severing her connection to the speed force, making her weak...But then something came to her, actually..someone came to her. Her cell door opened up, letting a man enter the room. The man pulled up a chair and he opened up a notebook. "All camera's and mics have been turned off. Complete privacy ." He simply said. Thawne just stared at him, unsure of him. Something felt....off. The man then pulled out a envelope from the notebook and he handed it to her. On the envelope was a picture of a Owl...strange. "The Owl would like to extend you a invitation."

**Author's Note:**

> I am nearly done with the next chapter for Soldiers Squad. Don't worry. I got a new set up so the chapters will be longer than the normal.


End file.
